geothecreaturefandomcom-20200215-history
Geo (film)
|studio = Geo LTD. Pictures Geo LTD. Animation Blur Studio |distributor = Universal Pictures |release = October 4, 2013 |runtime = 100 minutes |budget = $383 million |boxoffice = $334,634,953|caption = Theatrical release poster |country = United States |language = English}} Geo is a 2013 American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Blur Studio and Geo LTD. Pictures based on the series of the same name. It is the third full-length feature film in the ''Geo'' film series. It was directed by Geo G. and Tim Miller, and written by Al Shier and Jeff Fowler. It features the voices of James Arnold Taylor, Jason Marsden and Dakota Fanning. The film is a reboot of the Geo film series. In this film, Geo and Reo decides to go on adventure to find Uncle Kinder, until then Gree plans to destroy Basopolis. Geo, Reo, Coraline and the gang go on a mission to stop Gree and save the world. The film was released by Universal Pictures on October 4, 2013, in 3D, RealD, IMAX, and conventional 2D theaters. Since the release of Geo: The Greatest Movie Ever in 2002, progress on a potential reboot was put in "development hell" for more than a decade. In June 2008, Geo LTD. announced that Blur Studio would produce the project. It received generally positive reviews, and grossed $463 million on a budget of $383 million. A sequel, titled Geo 2, is scheduled to be released on October 2, 2015. Plot Coming soon! Cast *James Arnold Taylor as Geo, Coraline's small, yellow, spherical creature **Nancy Cartwright voiced Geo as a child. *Jason Marsden as Reo, Geo's brother **Frank Welker voiced Reo as a child. *Dakota Fanning as Coraline Jones, Geo and Reo's owner *George Lopez as Uncle Kinder, a blue creature and Geo and Reo's uncle *Carlos Alazraqui as Gree, Geo's enemy *Tom Kenny as Dr. One Eye, a former partner of Gree **Tom Kenny also voices Ned, a talking rabbit. *Tara Strong as Neo, a sleepy creature *Dee Bradley Baker as Bob and Ralph, Anim8or birds *Jonah Hill as Rigo, a orange creature that wears a black coat *John DiMaggio as Eric, Rigo's owner *Steve Carell as Lenny, a friend of Eric *Grey DeLisle as Mallory, a friend of Coraline *Seth Rogen as Will *Will Arnett as Mink *Additional voices were provided by Jack Angel, Geo G., Tim Miller, David Stinnett, Candi Milo, Tom Kane, Tom Kenny, Keith Ferguson, Kevin McDonald, Kevin Michael Richardson, Phil LaMarr, Kodi Smit-McPhee, Bill Hader, Seth Green, Josh Gad, Maya Rudolph and Anne Hathaway. Production In 2002, Geo LTD. announced that a new Geo film was underway, produced by Geo LTD. Animation, the same team that created Geo: The Greatest Movie Ever (2002). A presentation by the series' creator Geo G. contained a reference to the working title Geo: The Greatest Movie Ever 2, and it was said to be released in 2005. In 2003, it was announced that the film would be rescheduled to 2008 and was no longer a sequel to Geo: The Greatest Movie Ever. In June 2003, it was announced that Geo would direct the feature. In November 2004, Geo announced that the development of the film was put on hold for a long time. Geo responded, "I had to put it on hold for a long, long, long time, but I won't cancel it. Please don't force me to start the new Geo movie. One more thing, PATIENCE!" While Geo is no longer directing Geo's 3rd Movie. In 2006, Todd Mccarthy of The Hollywood Reporter ''reported that the new ''Geo film was in development for a 2010 release, though Geo LTD. has yet to give an official confirmation. In September 2007, Geo LTD. signed a 50-year distribution deal with Universal Studios. Geo confirmed that preparations for the film were in progress, with a story ready and a script being written. Geo said that it would be possibly released "within the next two or three years", with a representative from Geo LTD. saying 2011 would be the preferred deadline for completion. In June 2008, it was announced that the film would be computer-animated by Blur Studio with Geo and Tim Miller directing the film under the working title The Geo Movie but was changed to Geo: The Untold Story of a Yellow Creature to avoid confusion with Geo G's another film, The Geo Team Movie. In August 2008, it was announced that John H. Williams, the producer of the first two Shrek films and the founder of Vanguard Animation, and Travis Knight, who served as the lead animator on Coraline, would be producing the film and Al Shier and Jeff Fowler would be writing the script. In February 2009, David Stinnett announced that he would be the co-producer of the film. In March, Geo LTD. announced that the film would be a reboot of the Geo film series. On May 6, 2009, it was announced that the Geo: The Return of Gree and Other Stories voice actors James Arnold Taylor, Jason Marsden, and Dakota Fanning would voice Geo, Reo and Coraline Jones. In September 2009, George Lopez, Carlos Alazraqui, Tom Kenny, Tara Strong, Dee Bradley Baker, Jonah Hill, John DiMaggio, and Steve Carell were cast in the film. In April 2010, it was announced that Grey DeLisle would be joining the cast for the film. On March 26, 2011, Geo LTD. said that the film, simply titled Geo, would be released in 3D on October 5, 2012. On April 5, it was reported that Travis Knight would not be producing the film in favor of focusing on ParaNorman for 2012. Producer John H. Williams said, "No decisions have been made regarding where we are animating the movie." On April 12, 2011, the studio announced it was pushing the release from October 5, 2012, to an unspecified future date. On May 14, 2011, a teaser banner was revealed at Licensing Expo 2011, giving a 2013 release. On July 18, 2011, Geo LTD. confirmed the film would be released on October 4, 2013. Release Geo was released in theaters by Universal Pictures in the United States on October 4, 2013 and the United Kingdom on November 7, 2013. The film's first trailer was released on February 5, 2013, the second trailer was released on June 26, 2013. Universal and Geo LTD. announced the film's post-production conversion to 3D on September 9, 2013. It was the first Geo ''film to be rated PG by the Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA) for mild rude humor. Marketing On October 4, 2013, McDonald's released ten toys in Happy Meals to promote the film. A video game based on the film, titled ''Geo, was developed by Toys for Bob and published by Activision. Released on October 1, 2013 for PlayStation 3, Wii, Wii U, Xbox 360, PC, iOS, and Android. Home media Geo ''was released on Digital HD on January 28, 2014, and was released by Universal Studios Home Entertainment on DVD, Blu-ray and Blu-ray 3D in the United States on February 15, 2014 and the United Kingdom on March 19, 2014. A special "Really Yellow Edition" also include a limited edition Geo toy and a collectible 3D Geo photo. It was accompanied by the short animated film, ''Yellow Quest. Reception Critical response Geo has received generally positive reviews from critics. Review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes gives the film a score of 64% based on reviews from 104 critics, with an average rating of 9.8/10, giving it "Certified Fresh" status. The site's consensus reads: "Geo is the #1 movie in America for kids, teens and adults." It holds a 74% on Metacritic, indicating "Generally Favorable Reviews". It holds a 8.4 on the Internet Movie Database. Common Sense Media rated this film on for ages 6 and up and giving this film a 5 stars out of 5 quoting that "This film is fun and will give laughter to the whole family." Box office The film grossed $83,831,391 on it's opening day, with a combined total of $36,874,164 for it's opening weekend, being released in 4,167 theaters, leaving it #2 during the weekend behind Gravity, Grace Unplugged, and Runner Runner in the United States. It grossed a total of $334,634,953 worldwide, making the film a box office success. It is the sixth highest-grossing 2013 animated film (behind Despicable Me 2, Monsters University, Frozen, The Croods and The Geo Team Movie 2). Soundtrack Geo: Music from the Movie is the soundtrack album for the film, released on September 30, 2013 by Geo LTD. Records. The music was composed by John Powell. The theme is "My Life is a Party" by Nightcore. Nightcore also provided a single "My Life is a Party", which was played at the film's end credits. Track listing All music composed by John Powell, except where noted. Enhanced Videos Sequel Geo 2 will be released on October 2, 2015. Specials A Christmas-themed special, titled A Geo Christmas, was aired on NBC on November 18, 2014. In December 2014, It was announced that a crossover with Gabriel and the Wacky Pack, titled Geo and the Wacky Pack, will be aired on NBC in May 2016. Category:Films Category:Geo (film) Category:Geo Wiki